


Drahtesel

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (April)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drahtesel

Titel: Kindheitserinnerung  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Grün (Spinat)

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Hier also mein viertes Drabble. Es taucht jemand namentlich aus "Krumme Hunde" auf :) Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 

***

„Guten Morgen Thiel …“, Boerne stockte und blieb mit dem Blick an Thiels Rad hängen.  
„Moinsen“, brummte Thiel zurück.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich ein neues Gefährt gekauft“, kommentierte Boerne, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„War günstig. Von einem Kollegen meines Vaters.“  
„Etwa von diesem blinden … Wie hieß der noch gleich?“  
„Bodo“, sagte Thiel.  
„Ach ja richtig“, nickte Boerne zustimmend. „Das erklärt einiges. Na dann mal gute Fahrt.“  
_Einem geschenkten Gaul …_ , dachte Thiel. Und außerdem fand er die Farbe gar nicht so übel.

***


End file.
